Insert History That Repeats Itself Here
by complexities
Summary: In Season 1 of ACMSES there were missions that were never resolved and some Sues that made their escape. However, it's never too late to go back and right a wrong. To be Holmes.  CH 1: An introduction to Chloe in Camille's lab


**Disclaimer:** Literally not my own idea this time; however, it was still suggested I write this story. The brainstorming of this plot was contributed to by Aster, Ulera and Doug (besides the usual "you won't understand this fic if you don't know about The Anti-Cliché and Mary-Sue Elimination Society", you won't know who the aforementioned people _are_ if you don't know ACMSES).

Sherlock Holmes belongs to Arthur Conan Doyle, Chloe belongs to Ulera, Charis and Karissa belong to me, and Camille and Doyle belong to AidoneusBlue. I hope everyone receives this fic well, because above all we just love wrapping up loose plotlines, right?

...

She couldn't _stand_ Ben. Never had, and never would. Chloe stomped rather furiously through the hallway to the accompaniment of these thoughts; she placed extra emphasis on her every other step as if she imagined grinding her shoes in Ben's face. She could be civil. She could tolerate the presence of Jared's friend for more or less long periods of time. But something about him had always rubbed her the wrong way and behaviour like _this_ just exacerbated her dislike of him. Today had been supposed to be a rare day off for her – where did Ben get off dumping his mission on her and Jared, just because he thought he had better things do?

The Science hallway wasn't getting any longer, and just before reaching the end of it Chloe eventually came to a stop. Camille's lab had previously existed beside Charis' – now that the former Agent had parted ways with the Society, along with Doyle, there appeared to be only blank wall where a door had once been. Chloe let her fingers creep along the wall in a straight line, but at first she couldn't find what she was looking for. Dropping her hand lower, she swiped her hand horizontally again, and this time she came upon the slight indentation in the otherwise smooth surface with ease. She exerted incremental pressure until the concealed latch clicked and then walked past the sliding door into her personal lab.

The reason Chloe worked so well with Jared stemmed from the difference in their personalities. Where Jared found humour, she employed sarcasm; Jared was unpredictable whereas she liked control. Heck, even Jared's taste in music differed from her own preference for the Heavy Metal genre. Since she considered herself much more organized than her partner it was no surprise that she'd arranged her work space at odds with Jared's perpetually messy room.

Shelves lined the walls all-around and, within, her tools were separated according to the tasks she'd want to use them for. In one corner a weapons rack dominated the floor – stocked with her favoured sword and more variations of it – and mounted on the wall in the same space was a glass-fronted cabinet displaying fencing awards and trophies, literally tokens from another life. On the other side of the room sat her desk, boxed between a traditional lab bench and metal filing cabinet. Her laptop ran noiselessly atop the desk. Rounding out the last free corner of the room not occupied by the door were a standing target and much-abused training dummy. When she looked around, Chloe felt at home.

She settled herself behind her desk, exhaling noisily, and swung her laptop round to face her. She had a couple windows open already – the ACMSES blog, for one, and a webmail account that she mostly used for junk – and a few taps of her keyboard quickly opened another. Pulling up her primary mail account, she spent some time perusing a few subscriptions of interest. She had a lifelong membership with the American Fencing Magazine, so their latest quarterly publication was sitting in her Inbox. Another mail item that identified itself to be from Phoenixia contained a link to the recently discovered Suebook – there were laughs to be had from the site, if anyone dared to access it within so many feet of their Leader. Farther down the page Chloe noticed an e-mail from Charis. Upon viewing it turned out to be no more than a generic _Thank God it's Friday. What are your plans for the weekend? Hope you have a good one!_ Still, Chloe spared a smile for the thought behind the message.

It had been Charis who she'd approached for help when she'd thought of establishing her own lab inside the Library; it had been Charis who'd suggested to her that they could clear out Camille's old lab, next to hers, which Chloe could then take it as her own. She started typing a reply to the other techie. _Who knows how the weekend will go? I expect I'll have to babysit Jared. Whatever you're planning, I hope you and Karissa have fun too._ Together they'd spent almost a whole month in cleaning and sorting the contents of the abandoned laboratory. You didn't go about ignoring somebody's communications after you'd worked alongside them for close to a month. Chloe hit Send and watched the web take her return mail away – but at the same time her mind continued to hover over the memories of the one month she'd last spent in this place.

...

_Teaser:_

_Camille had left many boxfuls worth of odd souvenirs behind. Chloe understood that the ex-techie had left the Society in some distress after a private encounter with a Sue, but she'd never pressed for more details from anyone else...When she went to relocate the box, there was a hint of movement in the shadows, and the next thing she knew she'd been swamped by falling paper..."I hate the manner in which Society paperwork breeds."_

...

**A/N: **This was ONLY the introduction – so you don't need to tell me that the above didn't make up very many words. I know that the Disclaimer practically makes up a tenth of the whole page! This chapter was made separate for chronological purposes. The rest will be longer, set in the past as flashbacks, and released sometime in November after midterms are over.


End file.
